A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to storage networks and, more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods of reducing latency by integrating Software-Defined Networking (SDN) with an object storage client in a cluster to enable acceleration of Software Defined Storage (SDS).
B. Background of the Invention
In today's large-scale storage networks, identification of storage flows early in the life-cycle of a ‘write’ is critical in making the network storage application-aware in order to optimize network performance. Unfortunately, most network applications are neither SDN-aware, nor are SDN networks application-aware, unless there is an explicit exchange of application information between the network application and the SDN network. In particular, in Object Storage applications, such as Ceph, when multiple object replica are present, the replica location with the highest latency dominates read/write speeds due to relatively late identification of object storage flows. What is needed are systems and methods that provide timely identification of flows in a storage network and improve Object Storage performance.